narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Shinigeki Ienaga
'Shinigeki Ienaga '(家永死丹劇, Ienaga Shinigeki) is a kunoichi of Funkagakures Ienaga Clan. Due to her parents death, she grew up with her uncle and aunt and their children in Konohagakure. Background Shinigeki is the only child of Kenko Uzumaki and Burondo Ienaga. Both of them died during the attack of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox when she was two years old. Due to their death, she was given to her aunt Gina Fukada who also lived in Konohagakure. Beside that, Shinigeki had a pretty ordinary childhood. She never really had a desire to know anything about her parents, so she never asked about them. She grew up with her cousins Riku, Ezume and Miyako Ienaga, who she became really close with. When she entered Konohas Academy, she was bullied by some of the other kids because of her odd behaviour. She never really had any friends, but after she protected Kaede Asakura from the bullying of Keshi Fuyuzasso and Kashipan Kanmi, Kaede was grateful and wanted to befriend her. Because of this they became great friends. Shinigeki developed a crush on Yuzuha Sugawara, even though they never actually talked. Kaede arranged a date between the two, because Yuzuha told Kaede, that he likes Shinigeki too. A day later both of them became a couple. With 12 she graduated from the Academy with pretty average grades. She was teamed up with her boyfriend Yuzuha Sugawara and Aberu Himeshiro, with whom she never talked, which was led by Genichiro Yamanaka. Personality As a child, Shinigeki mostly kept to herself and didn´t talk to anyone. When someone bullied her, she just listened and then kept doing whatever she was doing. She never took it seriously, since they didn´t know her and so couldn´t judge about her. But Shinigeki always stood up for others if they were clearly innocent. Because of that she wasn´t afraid to protect Kaede from the bullies. But when it came to her crush, she was rather shy and wasn´t able to talk to him properly. As Shinigeki became older, her self-confidence rose and now she didn´t just protect her friends, but herself to, if someone spreaded rumours about her. During missions she was quite hotheaded and attacked her opponent without thinking about a plan first. She didn´t think that a plan would be necessary. Shinigeki overrated her abilities pretty often, so she and her team often failed their missions because of her. Even though her teammates told her she should listen to them so that it won´t happen ágain, she wouldn´t admit that it was her fault. Shinigeki was pretty ungrateful, when someone gave her a present or something similar. Since she thought that was normal behaviour, she never thanked anyone for anything. To protect herself she mostly acted in a sassy way and only respected the people, who payed her respect first. Appearance Shinigeki has white skin, purple eyes and red hair. Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Kekkei Genkai Bloodline limit. Delete if unrelated. Your oc does NOT need to have one. If related, here you should describe the ability to use the limit, its affects on the character and when do they choose to use it. It is suggested that if you are planning to have more than one character using the bloodline, you create a seperate article for the Kekkei Genkai. If your character is a user of a KG that is already in the Naruto Universe, please add a link to a Narutopedia or Wikipedia article about the bloodline limit. Status Fill out one of the following tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. For total, add up all the points for each category. (Note: The Databook Numbers are NOT parts of the anime. Think of the First and Second Databooks to be in Part l. The Third is the most recent of your oc, and the only one of Part ll.) Part I and II template: Use for characters who appear in both Naruto and Shippuden. Part I: Use for characters who appear in Naruto only. (Think of the First Databok to be how they started out fresh out of the acedemy, and the Second to be after much progress) Part II: Use for characters who appear in Shippuden only. Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia * Her name may translate to "stage play of death." Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT